En plusieurs voyages
by shadowquill17
Summary: Dans un monde où il ne connaît pas Sherlock Holmes, John Watson prend le bus tous les matins pour se rendre au travail. Mais c'est sans compter le destin invincible et le plaisir que ce dernier prend à mettre ces deux individus uniques en leur genre en contact… et un regard, même dans une foule de passagers, peut commencer bien des choses.


**Mon merveilleux lecteur, **

**Une journée chargée s'annonce pour moi, et en ce matin ensoleillé je te présente mon nouvel OS, yay !**

**Je t'avoue que j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps et qu'il me tient énormément à coeur, je te prie donc de ne pas hésiter à laisser une review pour me dire ce que tu en as pensé, histoire que je sache si nous avons la même perception de la fic, la même appréciation de la relation extraordinaire entre Sherlock Holmes et son docteur favori… ^^**

**Et avec cette humble supplique, très cher lecteur, je te souhaite une excellente lecture.**

**...**

C'était un matin comme les autres. John, à son habitude, quitta son petit appartement vers 7h45, franchit les quelques deux-cents-cinquante mètres qui le séparaient de l'arrêt de son bus et s'adossa tranquillement à un poteau en métal, le matériau dur coincé entre ses deux omoplates, pour attendre que le véhicule orné d'un 22 brillant apparaisse au bout de la rue.

Il se mordilla la lèvre, vérifia mentalement qu'il avait bien éteint les plaques, le chauffage et les lumières, fermé les fenêtres et la porte d'entrée, se fit remarquer à lui-même qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il arrête de se nourrir uniquement de pâtes ou le léger embonpoint qu'il avait gagné depuis son retour d'Afghanistan allait devenir permanent, ne put retenir un sourire en pensant qu'il passerait sa journée avec Sarah et que peut-être, peut-être cette fois-ci il aurait le courage de lui proposer un rendez-vous et, au moment où il se demandait d'un air inquiet s'il avait bien réussi à essuyer toute la mousse à raser de son visage (John manquait souvent ce petit endroit discret derrière l'oreille, faute d'une personne qui le prendrait par la taille devant le lavabo de la salle de bains et l'embrasserait sur la joue en le lui faisant remarquer), le bus arriva enfin (légèrement en retard), les portes s'ouvrirent dans un chuintement accueillant et John monta dans le véhicule.

Son œil blasé par l'habitude parcourut machinalement les sièges usés par le temps, les fenêtres aux vitres sales et toujours closes, les visages neutres et presque endormis des autres passagers. Et ce fut seulement quand le bus démarra, quand il fut installé contre une fenêtre, les doigts enroulés autour d'une barre censée l'empêcher de tomber et les pieds serrés de part et d'autre de sa sacoche de travail, qu'il l'aperçut.

Grand, très mince, et les pans d'un long manteau noir caressant la barre de métal au rythme des accélérations du bus.

Une main pâle aux doigts fins et osseux qui se crispait autour du cylindre froid, tandis que l'autre pianotait furieusement sur le clavier d'un téléphone portable dernier cri.

Des boucles noires en bataille, brillantes et souples, tressautant sur le front baissé d'un visage penché.

Un long nez au bout rosi, pointé en direction de l'écran lumineux, et des yeux baissés dans une expression absorbée.

Il était debout, à quelques mètres à peine de John, un bras nonchalamment levé pour se tenir à la barre de métal, dans une position identique à tous les autres passagers du bus. Et pourtant, John ne put s'empêcher de sentir un étrange sentiment monter dans sa poitrine, une étrange impression de familiarité. Il se décala légèrement vers la droite pour mieux le voir, tentant d'apercevoir les yeux de l'inconnu... mais au même moment, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et les quelques personnes qui montèrent à bord suffirent pour le cacher à la vue de John.

Il dut descendre du bus quatre arrêts plus tard sans même savoir si l'inconnu était encore à bord, le nœud de ses entrailles toujours bizarrement noué au fond de son ventre et une mystérieuse frustration serrant sa gorge.

Le lendemain, John se força à ne pas courir vers l'arrêt de bus, se força à ne pas tendre le cou pour apercevoir les passagers du véhicule à travers les vitres, se força à ne pas espérer revoir un inconnu en manteau noir en montant les marches…

Il était là.

John relâcha une respiration qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir en le voyant, toujours long et mince et pâle, avec cette fois-ci un livre dans la main au lieu de son téléphone portable de la veille. John se rapprocha autant qu'il était possible sans devenir suspect, et se décida à s'installer à un ou deux mètres de l'homme, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas le fixer.

Le voyage parut durer une éternité, partagée entre de brefs coups d'œil de John vers l'inconnu concentré sur son livre, et de petits moments (trop rares) pendant lesquels John se força à observer autre chose que les boucles noires qui ondulaient, languides, sur un regard toujours dissimulé.

Mais malgré son compromis, John descendit du bus avec la même frustration incompréhensible que le jour précédent, avec la même déception cruelle de n'avoir pu apercevoir les yeux de l'homme.

C'était inouï. Jamais John n'avait manifesté un tel intérêt pour un inconnu, encore moins dans les transports publics. Peut-être avait-il connu cet homme autrefois, dans des circonstances différentes ? Cela aurait pu expliquer l'étrange sentiment de familiarité qu'il retrouvait dans cette posture, dans les longs doigts pâles enroulés patiemment autour d'une tige de métal… mais non, il s'en serait certainement souvenu s'il avait un jour croisé cet homme ; il n'était pas exactement de ceux qu'on relègue au fond de sa mémoire à la fin d'une rencontre, fut-elle brève, pour les oublier aussitôt.

Pendant quelques jours encore les choses se déroulèrent de la même façon : John montait dans le bus, s'installait pour la durée du trajet pas trop loin de son mystérieux inconnu, et passait le voyage à lui glisser des regards (qu'il espérait pas trop envahissants), sans jamais voir lui-même des yeux bleus, bruns, ou même verts lui rendre son intérêt.

Et cela aurait continué ainsi, John le savait, sans sa propension détestable à jurer comme un charretier dans un environnement public. En effet ce fameux jour, lorsque John voulut se rapprocher des portes automatiques du bus, son pied maladroit s'encoubla dans l'anse d'un sac à dos adolescent qui traînait ; John trébucha, ne manqua pas de lâcher une flopée de jurons fleuris en se rattrapant de justesse à la barre providentielle qui s'était soudain dressée devant lui, et s'enroula autour pour rassurer son équilibre, les yeux fermés dans la peur de sa chute.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour se retrouver cloué sur place par un regard bleu pâle, presque argenté, qui le contemplait avec un intérêt non-dissimulé. John sentit son cœur s'arrêter, mais le bus fit de même, et les portes le crachèrent sur le trottoir, hébété et chancelant, le fantôme d'une paire d'yeux brillants encore brûlant sur sa rétine.

Les jours qui suivirent virent s'installer une étrange routine : sitôt que John montait dans le bus, il se mettait en quête du mystérieux propriétaire des yeux incandescents qui hantaient désormais ses nuits. Ce n'était pas volontaire, ce n'était pas conscient, et malgré tout il se retrouvait, chaque matin sans faute, à scruter la foule de passagers dans l'espoir de croiser un regard bleu de glace et brûlant à la fois, intense à le clouer sur place et à lui couper le souffle…

Et il le trouvait. Ou plutôt il le voyait, car au vu de l'intensité que l'étranger concentrait sur John, ce dernier ne pouvait être certain qu'il était bien celui qui trouvait et non pas celui qui était trouvé… et ils passaient tout le trajet ainsi, à se regarder presque sans cligner des yeux, et John sentait sa bouche s'assécher au fur et à mesure que le bus avançait.

Évidemment, une observation aussi attentive se doit d'être suivie d'effets secondaires, et bientôt d'autres détails physionomiques que les iris transparents vinrent s'ajouter aux fantasmes nocturnes de John… des mains pâles aux doigts effilés se glissaient contre sa taille, une bouche en forme de cœur déposait une traînée de baisers brûlants contre son épaule, un cou long et blanc s'abandonnait à ses lèvres tandis que le visage d'ange aux pommettes proéminentes se rejetait en arrière en murmurant dans un souffle fervent _John_…

Chaque jour John pouvait sentir son désir grandir, chaque jour il quittait le bus la tête un peu plus tournante, et il pouvait voir arriver gros comme une maison le moment où il perdrait tout contrôle et se jetterait comme un sauvage sur l'inconnu du bus…

Soucieux de préserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait, John prit l'habitude de se rendre à pied au cabinet.

Il justifia cette décision en se répétant que de toute façon le trajet du bus faisait un détour par rapport au chemin le plus court, que de toute façon c'était beaucoup plus pratique ainsi, et que de toute façon il avait bien besoin d'un peu d'exercice.

Il savait au fond de lui que c'était la peur de voir une fois de plus ce regard de glace plongé dans le sien qui le tenait éloigné du bus, comme d'une tentation trop grande à laquelle succomber lui serait fatal.

Cependant avec l'éloignement, seul resta le souvenir des yeux perçants, et bientôt John recommença à se demander si sa réaction n'avait pas été excessive, et si finalement s'infliger une demi-heure de marche chaque matin dans un vent glacial et agressif était une punition nécessaire pour ce qui ne semblait finalement que l'appréciation enthousiaste du physique d'un sublime inconnu.

C'est pourquoi quand, quelques jours plus tard, une averse impitoyable se déchaîna sur Londres, John se dit qu'il était temps de renoncer à ses illusions ridicules et décida de reprendre ses bonnes habitudes de trajet en bus, si inutilement abandonnées. Il dut courir sous la pluie pour rejoindre le bus et monter à bord essouflé, mouillé et frissonnant, momentanément tout heureux de se retrouver enfin au sec… seulement pour se retrouver pressé contre le dos d'une grande dame en tailleur rose et pelucheux.

Évidemment, il n'était pas le seul que la pluie avait convaincu de renoncer à une marche saine et solitaire, et une masse de gens inhabituelle grouillait dans l'habitacle surchauffé du bus, écrasés les uns contre les autres, les mains se confondant sur les barres de métal verticales. John soupira dans le tissu fuchsia, renonçant à tout espoir d'échanger un regard avec son mystérieux inconnu ce matin-là.

Mais déjà les portes se rouvraient, et dans l'implacable mouvement de succion qui tantôt rejetait des passagers relevant leur col d'un air plein d'appréhension, tantôt engloutissait leurs successeurs aux cheveux luisants de pluie, John se fit bousculer et balloter jusqu'à arriver dans un coin du bus, le dos pressé contre un manteau humide et le bras précautionneusement passé entre deux femmes au visage sérieux, pour lui permettre de se tenir à la barre métallique tant convoitée.

Cette précaution ne suffit pas, cependant, à lui assurer un équilibre suffisant ; le prochain freinage brusque du bus l'aurait fait voltiger à travers l'habitacle… sans les deux bras puissants qui s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules pour le retenir.

-Attention, murmura une voix de basse, riche et veloutée, dans son oreille.

John sentit son cœur s'arrêter, envahi d'un pressentiment bouleversant de certitude quand une bouffée d'eau de Cologne à la bergamote emplit son nez.

Les bras le relâchèrent lentement, comme à contrecœur, mais John était déjà conscient de chaque détail du corps de l'homme qui l'avait rattrapé ; la douce caresse d'un souffle chaud contre sa joue, la pression tendre d'une poitrine qui se levait et s'abaissait rapidement contre son dos, la chaleur irradiante d'une longue silhouette derrière la sienne.

John crut qu'il allait défaillir. La tête lui tournait, sa respiration se faisait difficile, ses jambes chancelaient et ses genoux tremblaient… il n'osa pas se retourner ou même prononcer un mot de remerciement, de peur de briser le moment, et le trajet se passa pour lui dans le silence le plus complet, si ce n'était pour la respiration derrière son oreille et les battements tonitruants de son cœur.

Lorsqu'il descendit finalement du bus, après avoir presque manqué son arrêt, il arborait une érection monumentale et décida sur le champ qu'il devait mettre fin à cette mascarade.

Sitôt rentré chez lui ce soir-là, John écrivit soigneusement et lisiblement son numéro de portable sur un petit morceau de papier. Il hésita un instant à mettre son numéro de téléphone fixe, mais il jugea que cela paraîtrait trop désespéré, et se contenta d'ajouter un sobre _John_ au-dessus de la ligne de chiffres.

Et il aurait certainement mis à exécution son plan proprement brillant dès le lendemain si, en glissant le papier dans la poche de sa parka, il n'avait pas rencontré du bout des doigts une petite boule aux bords inégaux.

John fronça les sourcils et sortit de sa veste ce qui se révéla être un post-it jaune et corné, plié en deux au moins quatre fois jusqu'à former une sorte de petit tas aux bords droits. Il retint son souffle en le dépliant, un espoir inexplicable naissant dans sa poitrine, et déchiffra l'écriture serrée et pointue :

_Dîner. Angelo. 18h._

John sentit son cœur faire un petit bond contre sa cage thoracique.

John aurait pu se demander quel genre d'homme en invitait un autre à dîner sans le connaître mieux qu'à travers de longs échanges de regards brûlants dans un bus.

Il aurait pu s'inquiéter d'être la future victime d'un serial-killer aux allures d'ange tombé du ciel, qui aurait sélectionné ses proies dans les transports publics.

Il aurait pu se demander s'il n'était pas le sujet de quelque blague méchante, qui l'aurait forcé à attendre tout seul dans un restaurant romantique avant de rentrer chez lui déçu et humilié.

Mais à la place de s'inquiéter, John froissa le papier qu'il avait préparé d'avance pour le lendemain et qui portait son numéro, sourit comme un idiot en vérifiant l'heure du rendez-vous une dernière fois, attrapa sa veste et se précipita hors de l'appartement.

- THE END -

**...**

**Alors, tendre juge ? As-tu apprécié cette dernière production de mon esprit désordonné ? Si oui, si non, fais-moi le cadeau d'une review, généreux lecteur : ce sont elles, reflets de ton opinion de moi et de mes modestes oeuvres, qui me donnent la motivation et l'inspiration, plus que toute autre chose...**

**Et en attendant ton commentaire, je te souhaite *tout le bonheur du monde* et une fabuleuse journée !**


End file.
